Fifty Shades of Changing
by shortnsweet684
Summary: What if Ethan came earlier than expected in Fifty Shades Darker? How will he affect Ana's decision on going back to Christian?
1. Surprise

I feel like Ana and Christian got back together too fast in the beginning of Fifty Shades Darker. This is just something I thought would be more interesting to see. Christian should work harder to win Ana back, if he even can. What's a story without some friendly romantic competition? ;)

I don't own anything and all rights belong to E. L. James.

* * *

It has been five days since my leave from Escala, _and from him._

In the confines of the apartment's bathroom I can see my reflection. _God I'm a wreck!_ Underneath worn out sweats, stands a wide eyed, pale girl who looks miserable. With bags under my eyes and a rat nest hair style that shouldn't be seen by the light of day, I couldn't be in any worse shape.

But, I need to stop with the sad crap. I should think positive! I'm young! I'm single! I have a great job that pays well! I should be happy! _Why can't I then? It's time to move on Steele! _I chant in my head.

My first day at SIP went well. My cow workers seem friendly enough. Jack is kind towards me. This is what's best for me.

The door buzzer suddenly rings.

"Delivery for Ms. Steele." A bored voice calls. I feel sympathy for whoever has to see me in this mess of a state. I open the door.

"That's me."

"Sign please."

After signing, I'm handed a package. Carrying it up the stairs, I can only guess who it's from. Inside the box holds two dozen white roses. And a typed card that reads;

_Congratulations on your first day _

_at work._

_I hope it went well._

_And thank you for the glider._

_That was very thoughtful._

_It has pride of place on my desk._

_Christian_

_How that hell am I supposed to react to this!_ I bet one of his many workers typed this. He probably didn't have anything to do with this. I bet right now he's fucking another brunette! I'm beginning to see red.

Suddenly, the landline rings. Not glancing at the number I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Steele!" Ethan? Why is he calling?

"Hey, Ethan! What can I do for you?"

"You remember me coming down in a couple of days. Well I'm actually on my way now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I figured I wanted to see you sooner and spend some time catching up."

"Really? When are you going to be here?"

"A half-hour or later."

"Okay. See you then."

Hanging up, I once again stare into the mirror and look in disgust at the reflection. _I need to look some-what presentable._ I change into some skinny jeans and borrow a pretty floral shirt from Kate's closet. She won't mind now that she is on vacation. I might as well wear some knee high brown boots while I'm at it. Looking at my hair, I decide the only way to calm it is just to braid it to one side.

I pinch my cheeks to add some color and hope for the best that sleep deprived eyes are the new style.

A couple minutes later the buzzer rings again, and I let Ethan inside.

_Woah…_ Standing before my eyes is a tanned beauty. Barbados did wonders to the older Kavanagh. I can't help myself from staring. _Snap out of it!_

"Hi Ethan." My voice squeaks.

"Well, hello Steele." Ethan smirks. He looks me up and down, then frowns. I suddenly feel self-conscious. "You alright Steele? You look down in the dumps."

Damn it. He knows me well. Ethan and I have been friends for a long time. He knows when something isn't right.

Not wanting to go into detail. I simply say. "I'm just dealing with a breakup."

"What? Mr. Mogul and you decided to split?"

"Yeah." I sigh, staring at my hands.

"Well, we need to fix this, now don't we. Get into your pajamas. We are having movie night!"

I'm shocked. After all that travel, I would have thought he wanted to go sleep. "Ethan, you don't have to do this for me."

"I want to Anastasia."

I gasp silently. He never calls me by my full name. Looking up into his crisp green eyes with wonder; I see concern, care, and something more… _What's is this?_

* * *

So in this story, Ethan and Ana have known each other since they were young. They are much closer than they are in the book. When they were younger, they were just friends. They were always there for each other. Now that they are older, feelings could start to change. But, how does Christian fit in with everything?

Should Christian end up with Ana or should Ethan get a chance?

This is my first fanfic. So I'm open to any reviews.


	2. Look Who Showed Up

_Author's Notes: _

_Thank you guys so much for your reviews!_

_I really appreciate the advice. :)_

_I don't own anything and all rights belong to E. L. James._

* * *

I honestly don't know how to react to this new Ethan. The atmosphere around us has changed. We just stood there staring at each other in the middle of the living room. Blue eyes against green.

Snapping out of my state, I say "I guess I'll go change then."

"Alright, I'm going to pop some popcorn. Any preferences for movies?"

"Nothing sappy or romantic." I can't deal with happy couples right now. Even if its fake.

"Horror it is then." Ethan smirks revealing a cute dimple.

I leave the room and go into my bedroom. _What's happening?_ Ethan seems different. Is this a _good different_ or _bad?_ I sigh and change into some decent pajamas.

By the time I walk back into the living room there is popcorn in a bowl on the coffee table and Ethan is putting a DVD into the movie disk.

"What are we watching?"

"Insidious." My eyes get wide. _Crap._ Kate and I tried to watch that once, but neither of us could make it through even an hour of that movie.

"Don't be scared. I'll protect you." He smiles. _Double crap._ He sensed my uneasiness.

"I-I'm not afraid!" His smile turns into a big smirk.

"_Sure_, Steele."

* * *

After finishing the movie, I'm ready to throw up. Why the hell did he have to pick this of all movies? Both of us are sitting on the couch. I'm curled up into a fetal position shaking, while he seems perfectly at ease with his hand behind his head. _Son of a bitch._

"You okay?"

"I'm perfect." I croaked.

"It was just a movie, don't be scared Ana." He moves his body closer to me and wraps his arms around me.

I'm comforted a little, and shift in my seat. This feels good with his arms around me, but it feels wrong too. I need time to think.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I have work tomorrow."

"Okay goodnight. -Oh! I almost forgot. José has his gallery tomorrow too, right? We can go see it together if you want."

_Shit!_ How could I forget this?! This is an important night for José. And why hasn't he called me. Why hasn't _anyone_ called me? Then I remember. All my calls and texts have been forwarded to the BlackBerry.

Which is at Escala. With _him._

"Thanks for reminding me Ethan. The problem is I don't have a car right now."

"Don't worry, I brought mine with me."

"Thanks Ethan. Sleep well."

I shut the door to the bedroom behind me and slip under the covers.

* * *

I sag into my desk chair the next day. I still can't sleep for more than three hours. Four if I'm lucky And the movie didn't help the insomnia.

As I'm working, my email pings.

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Tonight**

**Date: June 9 2011 2:05pm**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Dear Anastasia**

**Forgive this intrusion at work. I hope it is going well. Did you get my flowers?**

**I note that tonight is the gallery opening for your friend's show, and I'm sure you've not had time to purchase a car, and it's a long drive. I would more than happy to take you-should you wish.**

**Let me know.**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

What do I do? What do I say?

Do I want to see him again? I don't know. Yes?

I want to know if he moved on. Did he find a new, better submissive? It pains my heart to think of that.

Well it's too late either way. I promised to ride with Ethan.

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Tonight**

**Date: June 9 2011 2:25pm**

**To: Christian Grey**

**Hi Christian**

**Thank you for the flowers; they are lovely.**

**About your offer, I'm sorry but I already have a ride to the gallery.**

**Thank you anyway.**

**Anastasia Steele**

**Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP**

* * *

Later tonight, Ethan and I have just arrived to the gallery. José did an amazing job with the pictures! He sure has talent. As we walk around, I keep getting weird stares from people and it's starting to get creepy. Is it my outfit? I didn't want to over dress. All I'm wearing is Kate' plum dress and some black high heeled boots I wore to work. _Just ignore it Steele._

Ethan has his arm around my waste as we look for José. When we spot him, he is surrounded by other women. He looks so comfortable surrounded by people. We'll just have to wait until later to speak to him.

Ethan then lets go of me and says he needs to use the restroom. I wander around for a while looking at some more pictures.

Suddenly I hear my name "Anastasia."

I still.

That voice. That same voice that has kept me awake at night for the past week.

I turn around to greet the owner of that voice.

"Christian."

* * *

Christian came anyway! How is he going to react to seeing Ana with Ethan?

Please leave your reviews. I look forward to reading them.

I might not be able to update as often as I would like for the next 2 weeks because I have finals coming up.

But, I'll try to update soon.


	3. World War 3

_Author's Notes: _

_Sorry for the wait! _

_This chapter is going to be longer than the others._

_I don't own anything and all rights belong to E. L. James._

* * *

Standing right in front of me is Adonis himself. Modeling his signature gray suit, white shirt, and wearing my favorite tie; his gray orbs are blazing at me. I'm trapped, frozen under his gaze.

So many questions are flashing through my mind right now, but there is one that stands out the most. Finally, I find my will to speak.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"If I can recall right, Anastasia, I was invited." His voice velvet.

Invited? When was he- _Oh!_ I remember I asked him to come with me to the gallery while I was still at Escala. That was before everything went crumbling down the gutter.

Then Christian's gaze suddenly turns into a glare. His eyes flare up and down my body.

"When was the last time you ate?" He snaps. Hello Mr. Mercurial. _Long time no see._

I'm perplexed at his abrupt question. And, by his audacity to even say it here.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern." I say with venom. I'm mad. After the time we have spent apart, _this_ is what he wants to talk about?

"Everything you do is my concern." His eyes narrow.

Not anymore. "No it isn't _Mr. Grey_. You don't own me!" My voice rises and before I can realize it, I'm clenching my fists.

He's baffled by my outburst. I can tell this isn't what he was expecting. _Good! _I'm not the same girl I was before! Or at least, I hope he thinks I'm not. He just can't come strolling in and think he can take control of me.

He scowls. "I know I don't own you Anastasia. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make a scene."

It was then that I realized that we were getting looks by some of the people here. Great, these people probably think I'm crazy.

"Look, I really don't want to have this conversation right now." I say staring at my hands.

"Ana, please don't be so harsh. I'm asking because I care about you. What was the last thing you ate?" His eyes soften.

"I don't know, a small salad at lunch." Ok, so it was three bites. I can't tell him that because for some reason he freaks out about food. It's just a little white lie. I look up at Christian. He looks like he believes it. He wants to say more, probably how it's not enough, but I interrupt him.

"I know you didn't just come here to lecture me Christian. What do you want?" I sigh.

"I think you know why I am here. I want to us to work out. I want you to come back home to Escala." He seems sincere, but that doesn't change anything. I can never be what he needs. He needs a submissive, not a normal relationship.

"We can't, Christian. We are different people. You have your needs, and I have mine." I needed to look down while saying this, or else I think I may burst into tears. I feel his hands touch my face, but for some reason I reflexively shy away from the touch. Christian sensed this and gasped. When I looked back up he looked anguished.

"Ana! I-" Then, his sad face turned darker. He was glaring at something or _someone_ behind me. When I turn around, I see that the person he is sending the death glare to was none other than Ethan, who was just returning from using the bathroom across the room. Before Ethan noticed us, Christian yanked my arm. _Ow._

"What do you think you're doing here with that guy Ana?! He just wants to get into your panties." Christian seethes into my ear. Shit. He is very pissed. If we weren't in public, in front of all these witnesses, I swear he would have put me on his knee and hit the living shit out of me.

"No, he isn't Christian. He's not that _kind_ of person." I defend. "And before you do something stupid, I'm going to go to my _escort_."

I try to free myself from his iron grip, but it's no use. He's stronger than most people, let alone me. "We aren't done talking Ana!" His voice getting loud enough to draw more people's attention. Why don't we just hang a sign saying _Come one, Come all! Witness this spectacular feud between dominant and __almost__ submissive!_

Before I can retaliate, someone else joins the conversation. "I think you are done talking, actually." Ethan comes over and glare's at Christian.

"This doesn't concern you Mr. Kavanagh." Christian's voice cold as ice.

"It does when you're hurting someone I care about. How much longer are you going to strangle Ana's arm?" Ethan bravely raises an eyebrow and folds his arms to his chests. _I would stop if I were you! You don't know who you're dealing with._ But, after hearing this Christian did let go of my arm. It feels sore.

That doesn't stop Christian though, from fighting back. "What Ana and I are talking about is none of your business!" Shit, he is shouting now. Everyone is looking at us.

"When you see how much pain someone is in, then it does become your business!" Ethan's voice just as loud as Christian's was. Christian raises his fist to Ethan, prepared to punch. _No!_

Before World War 3 could break out, another party enters the room. Shit. Its security and right behind them is José looking mad. Oh José, this was supposed to be your night! Now it's going to be ruined.

"Sir, if you don't calm down, then you'll be forced to leave." One of the security guards speaks directly to Christian who is still holding his fist in the air.

"Listen here jackass, I have enough money to buy and sell your ass! So if you think you can just throw me out, then you're fucking mistaken!" Oh no, what is Christian thinking?! Suddenly, out of nowhere Taylor appears.

"Sir, I think it's best if we leave." Taylor speaks calmly. He practically drags Christian out of the room, who is still shouting and cursing.

Everyone in the room goes back to their own conversations except for José who walks up to Ethan and I. "Can someone tell me what the hell just happened."

"It's my fault José, and I am so sorry. Christian and I were having a heated conversation and things got out of hand." I say remorsefully.

No, it wasn't Ana. I was the one who started the fight. It not your fault your crazy ex was hurting you." Ethan says back.

"_Dios mio!_ Ana are you alright?" José says worriedly.

"I'm fine José. I just feel bad that we ruined your gallery."

"Ana, that's nothing to worry about. Can't you see that everything is fine now? Come I want to show you something." He leads us to another room and on one wall hangs seven black and white portraits… Of me.

"Um, wow." So that why when we first got here people were staring at me!

"I know right! Someone even bought all of them! You're very popular!" José states proudly. "Well I have to go greet more critics! _Adiós!_" He hugs me and leaves. I stare at the portraits. I already know who bought them. I feel sick staring at my seven doppelgängers.

Ethan squeezes my hand sensing my uneasiness. "Come on Ana, let's go out to eat." He says to distract me.

* * *

Ethan and I chose a quiet restaurant a block away to eat at. It's not too fancy, but it's comfortable. Soon, after we make our order Ethan takes my hand and squeezes it again. "Do you want to talk about it? If not, that's ok." His eyes show concern. I tense at the question, but decide it was best to let it out instead of holding in my feelings.

"I just don't know what to do. One minute Christian can be so sweet and kind, but the next he's harsh and bitter. I know I should just let him go, but my heart won't let me."

"It's alright to feel that way Ana. We've all been there before. It sucks." Wow.

"You've been there before? Did some girl break your heart?" Who is this mysterious girl?

"Kind of, she was never mine in the first place, but I always felt something for her. But when I finally had the guts to confront her, she was taken by a handsome and richer man." He looked into my eyes. "I decided I would wait for her. When she needed me, I would be there. Then, I get the news that she ended it with her boyfriend. I promised myself I would be there to comfort her." He gets up from his seat and stands in front of me. "When the time is right, I will ask her to give me a chance." He grabs my face in his hands and stares into my eyes. "I will wait as long as it takes Ana." He breathes.

"Ethan. I don't know. This is happening so quick and with what just happened…" I start to rant.

Then Ethan chuckles. "I get it Ana. He was your first love…" I breathe. "But, I intend to be your last."

And with that, he chastely kisses my lips.

_WOW! DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! _

_Did you notice the Vampire Diaries quote at the end?_

_Should I continue and bring Christian into the mix, or should this be the start of a new relationship between Ana and Ethan? _

_I look forward to your reviews :)__  
_


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Oh My God! Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows!

I can see where its confusing if Ana will remain with Ethan or go back to Christian.

Its hard to decide because some people are team Ethan, while others team Christian. And I want to please all of you guys!

What I have been planning on doing is to have Ethan around for a while so Christian can realize how important Ana is to him and how he hard he has to work to win her back.

So, ultimately expect for some romance between Ana and Ethan, but in the end she will go back to Christian.

Also, this next week is my finals. So there is a very slim chance of more than one chapter coming out, if any. SORRY!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. Taking it Slow

_Authors note:_

_Oh my God! Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews. You have no idea how much this means to me! Especially, since this is the first fanfic I have written. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I passed all of my finals!_

_After reading all the reviews, I can see that my original plan won't work out well. So, Ana is going to remain with one guy, which is going to be Ethan. Christian is still going to pop up in the story though. I'm sorry if this isn't what some of you wanted, but there are a lot of CG&AS stories out there. And, there are very minimal EK&AS stories._

_I don't own anything, and all rights belong to E. L. James_

* * *

Sitting in shock, I press my fingers to my lips. They're tingling. I look up into Ethan's eyes. He stares right back. All I can see genuine love and care. He really does want us to be together, and for some strange reason I'm not opposed to the idea. He's funny, kind, caring, and he knows me better than anyone. _Well other than Kate._

"I never knew you had feelings for me Ethan. Why have you never told me?"

"Don't laugh, but I guess I was too scared." I raised my eyebrows at him. He was scared? The same Ethan who is so charismatic and outgoing was _scared._

"Yeah I know it seems stupid, but I was." He saw the look in my face. "Ana, you aren't like other girls. You're sweet, kind, and beautiful. You never got wasted every weekend or whored around at parties. You were better than that, and that hasn't change." But it has Ethan. It sure has, but I can never tell you about it. _Damned NDA won't let me._

"I'm not as perfect as I seem, Ethan. You saw how fucked up my life is tonight."

"What I saw tonight was a lunatic hurting you and you trying to stand your ground to get away. Trust me; you're not fucked up, Ana."

"I never did thank you back there."

"There's no need. I already told you that I will be here to comfort you."

"I know." I smiled at him. "But where does this leave us?"

"Where ever you want this to lead. I told you that I will wait for you. I plan to keep that promise."

"Can we take this slow?" The last time I rushed into a _relationship_ left me scarred. I don't want that to happen again.

"Of course. You're worth the wait Anastasia." That made me smile.

His answering smile was breath taking. The air around us changed. He was leaning towards me again. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Both Ethan and I looked up, and we faced our impassive waiter holding our plates of food. _Oops._

After we finished our meal and drove for a while, we reached the apartment. As we walked into the living room, I yawned. Today was a long day full of surprises and it's made me exhausted.

"Looks like someone's tired."

"Hm." Was all I could reply.

"Is that all you can say?" Ethan snickered.

"Hm." I was leaning on the doorframe to my bedroom. Shit, I'm about to pass out.

"You should get some sleep Ana."

"Okay."

"She speaks!" He faked astonishment.

"Shut up." I grumbled. As I was about to turn around, Ethan grabbed my hand.

"Goodnight Ana." He sincerely said. Then he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Ethan." I said blushing. I turned and walked into my room.

* * *

I woke up feeling refreshed. For the first night in a while I was able to sleep soundly. Suddenly, a wonderful aroma filled my nose. I looked at the clock and it was 7:45. Thank God I don't have work today. I got up not bothering to change and walked into the kitchen. I was left stunned at the scene in front of my eyes.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing his pajamas, Ethan was making breakfast. He looked… hot. _Really hot._ Then he turned around. Damn it, he caught me staring.

"Good morning sunshine" He sings causing me to laugh.

"Morning Ethan. What are you making?"

"My specialty! Pancakes and Bacon." He sets a plate in front of me along with my favorite tea. "And here's your tea."

"Thank you, kind sir_._"I teased him.

"You're very welcome, madam." He teased back. "Do you have plans today?"

"None that I know of. Why?"

"There's this restaurant that I hear has great reviews and I thought we could have lunch there."

"That sounds great. I'll get changed first."

"Aww. I thought that your sleepy kitten pajamas would be _purrfect._" Then I looked down and saw what I was wearing.

"Shit!" I ran out of the room leaving Ethan laughing in hysterics.

* * *

When we got to the restaurant, I could see why it had so many praises. The décor was amazing. It looked like it came out of an old Hollywood movie. There classical music in the back ground and it all just looked perfect. Soon Ethan and I took our seats.

"This place is amazing Ethan! Thank you for taking me."

"It was no problem at all." He smiles.

We talked about how our lives have been. I spared the details about Christian and he talked about his travels in Barbados. It was all going pleasantly. Then, the music changed into a love song. The scenery changed and we were just gazing at each other. As the song played its course our faces got closer from across the table. Ethan pressed his lips on mine and we kissed. It was sweet and not forced like the many kisses that Christian would give me. When I was about to lose my breath he pulled away. Ethan smiled lovingly at me, but then it turned to a scowl.

"Don't look now, but we have company." He sighed.

I turned my gaze to the source of the problem and gasped.

Standing at the entrance of the restaurant was a sinister looking Christian.

_Again, I am sorry if this isn't what you wanted, but I still love to read your reviews._


	6. I Love You

_Author's Notes: I am so sorry about the long wait! Part of it is due to the start of summer. Also, I am currently camping in a place where the wifi isn't the best. But I promise that I haven't left you guys!_

_Thank you so much for your positive reviews. Knowing that you guys truly like and want more gives me inspiration to keep writing. So, I just want to thank you for that._

_I don't own anything, and all rights belong to E.L. James._

* * *

Shit, shit. SHIT! What is Christian doing here? Of all the places in Seattle, it just had to be here he decided to come! Before I can react, he starts walking towards us. His face is the picture of wrath. _If looks could kill…_

As panic starts to consume my body, I start to shake in my seat. I jump when somebody suddenly grasps my hand. I turn my gaze and focus on Ethan who caught my attention.

"It's going to be okay Ana. I won't let him do anything to you." He tries to console me.

All I can do is nod my head numbly. Taking a deep breath I return my gaze to Christian. By now he has just reached our table.

"Anastasia, Mr. Kavanagh. What a _surprise_ seeing you two here." He says in an icy, polite tone.

"Hello Christian." I try to say in a calm and strong manor, but it only comes out in a whisper.

"Mr. Grey" Ethan greets him formally.

"I can see that you two are _enjoying yourselves_," He says acidly. "But I was hoping that I could borrow Ana for a couple minutes."

Ethan looks at me, searching for any indication on my face for him the kick Christian's ass out of here. Since we are in public, I don't see that working out well. And, as much as I am dreading to have the following conversation with him, I need to find closure with Christian. Still looking at Ethan, I nod my head.

"Alright, but don't take too long." Ethan said. His eyes were wary.

Christian led me outside the restaurant and turned the corner into a lone alley way. He gripped my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Ana, do you like putting me through pain?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Being here with that _boy_. Do you even have feelings for him?"

What exactly are my feelings for Ethan? He hasn't left my side. He said that he would be there for me and he hasn't broken that promise. I know he doesn't plan to either. He is patient, kind, funny, caring. The list could go on. He has always be here for me. Ethan Kavanagh can make me happy. He will treat me like no other. I know now that I do want to be with him.

"Yes. I do."

He chokes. "Ana. Please tell me you're lying!"

"I'm sorry Christian, but I'm not. He has been here for me and I know that he can give what I need."

"But Ana, I need you." He pleads.

"No Christian. I can never be who you need to me to be." I smile sadly.

Christian looks into my eyes. Searching hopelessly for any lies, but I know that he won't find any.

"So that boy can give you what _you need_." He sneers. "How about know?" Before I can process what he meant, his mouth is on mine. His tongue is forcing entry into my mouth. The kiss is forceful, like others he has given me before. It's one sided. Ethan's kisses are genuine. They are sweet and loving unlike Christian's. In Christian's eyes he sees only lust for me. In Ethan's, its love.

I push Christian away with as much force I can give. When I turn around I see Ethan standing there heartbroken. _He saw everything!_

"I see I'm interrupting. I'll just go then." Ethan says looking at the ground. He walks hurriedly away from us.

"Ethan! No wait!" I shout, but it's too late. He is already too far away to here. _He's running. _My eyes tear up. He's gone.

Then Christian speaks up. "I guess now I know it can never be with us. You have feelings for him." He sighs and wipes away a stray tear running down my eye. "I only want you to happy be Anastasia, even if that doesn't include me being the one you want. But I will always cherish the time we spent together." He looks like a broken man.

"Thank you Christian. I hope that one day you will find someone who can give you everything you need." He only nods.

Without a second glance, I run as fast as I can back to the apartment.

* * *

When I finally reach the apartment, it's quiet. I begin searching all the rooms for Ethan. When I reach Kate's room, he is standing there packing.

"Ethan? What are you doing?" My voice is barely a whisper.

"What does it look like? I'm packing up and leaving. I don't want to get in the way between you two." His voice dejected. He starts moving outside the bedroom going towards the entrance.

"No! Ethan you don't understand."

"I understand completely Ana. You belong with Grey."

"No Ethan I belong with you!" My voice rising.

He sighs. "I don't think so Ana. I saw the kiss and I know I can't compare to Christian Grey." He is almost out the door.

Without a second thought I shout, "Ethan!" I take a deep breath. "I love you." My voice clear.

That stops him. "What did you say?" He whispers.

"I-I love you Ethan." Tears are starting to form in my eyes. "I love that you always look for the bright side. I love that when I'm down; you always find a way to make me smile." The tears are now falling. "I love that you can always reassure me when I question myself. I love that you can always make me laugh when I have a terrible day. I know I said that I wanted to take it slow, but now I can see now how much you mean to me and I can't bear to see you leave without knowing how I fe-"

I was cut off short when Ethan grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. The luggage he was holding dropped to the floor with a _bang_. He kissed away each of my tears and looked into my eyes. All I see is love. He held me in his arms and hugged me.

Whispering in my ears he said "I love you too Anastasia. You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear that."

_I hope you guys like the story! If you did then hopefully I can write a sequel revolving Ana and Ethan's new relationship and where it goes from here._

_Please review if you liked the story. I'm sure you know by now how much they mean to me._


End file.
